Pro tuto chvíli
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Harry je v zajetí Luciuse Malfoye. Co od něj asi bude tento smrtijed chtít? Upozornění: slash, násilí, znásilnění nezletilého


**Pro tuto chvíli**

Harry nesouhlasně zasyčel, když byly jeho paže nešetrně sevřeny pěstěnýma rukama. Zhluboka se nadechl. Věděl, co ho čeká. Nebylo to poprvé. A určitě to nebylo naposledy.

Za zády se mu ozvalo netrpělivé zamlaskání a tlak na jeho pažích zintensivněl. S vědomím nevyhnutelnosti zvedl Harry vzdorovitě hlavu, pomalu se podvolil těm dlaním a nechal se jimi otočit, pečlivě si udržujíc kamenný výraz, aby nedal najevo žádné emoce, když se podíval do studených, krutých, kovově šedých očí Luciuse Malfoye.

Zalapal po dechu, když ho Malfoy, nepřestávaje drtit jeho paže, nečekaně přirazil ke zdi a vzápětí se k němu přitisklo jeho pevné tělo. V obličeji ho zašimraly dlouhé plavé vlasy, jak Lucius měkce přitiskl své rty na ty jeho, aby o pouhých pár vteřin později sjel ústy po Harryho krku a bolestivě ho kousl, až sebou chlapec škubl. Ale ne překvapeně. Malfoy to dělal často. Jeho první dotek byl vždycky jemný, aby mu ukázal, jak příjemné by to mohlo být, kdyby… Kdyby to nebylo za trest. Kdyby Harry nebyl dárek za věrné služby Pánovi zla. Kdyby to dělal dobrovolně.

Ale nedělal. A tak to jediné, co následovalo po tom prvním něžném polibku, bylo násilí a zase násilí.

Když si pro něj Lucius do jeho podzemní kobky přišel poprvé, nerozuměl tomu. Neměl tušení, proč ho starší muž tak pečlivě omývá a vyvádí ho ze sklepení. Ale když byl pak povalen na postel, mávnutím hůlky zbaven oblečení a statný smrtijed ztěžka nalehl na jeho rozbolavělé tělo, když jeho ruce sjely do míst, kterých se nikdy nikdo nedotýkal, pochopil. Až příliš rychle.

Deset štíhlých prstů sklouzlo na jeho pomačkaný límec a ostře trhlo s košilí, až se zapotácel. Knoflíčky se rozletěly po místnosti a tiše zacinkaly o kamennou podlahu. Harryho hrudník byl odhalen smrtijedovu hladovému pohledu.

Chlapec odvrátil tvář a zavřel oči, aby skryl to, jak hrozně ponížený se cítí. Ano, tak skončil chlapec, který přežil. Jako hračka pro pobavení smrtijedů. Děvka v rukou Luciuse Malfoye, bezmocný a připravený o magii, ale stále vzdorující. Poražený, ale nezlomený.

Protože Malfoy mohl mít jeho tělo, ale ne duši. Mohl ho svázat a bít, aby se mu podvolil, ale nikdy ho nepřipraví o jeho svobodnou vůli. Nikdy ho nepřinutí, aby se mu to začalo líbit, aby se pod jeho doteky svíjel a prosil o víc. A stejně tak ho neuslyší prosit o to, aby ho pustil a nechal ho jít. Nikdy.

Malfoyova bledá dlaň se mu vpletla do rozčepýřených vlasů a Lucius si k sobě hrubě obrátil jeho obličej.

„Sundej si to," přikázal a přeletěl pohledem Harryho poničené oblečení. Dech měl zrychlený a oči mu zářily zvráceným potěšením.

A Harry věděl, že pokud mu bude po vůli, bude to jednodušší, protože už dávno poznal, že když bude odporovat, Lucius se nebude zdráhat použít proti němu kouzla, aby si ho podrobil. Věděl, že to nemá smysl, protože nikdo z těch, kteří by ho mohli zachránit, neví, kde je, a ti, co to ví, mu nepomůžou. Věděl, že to, jak dlouho zůstane naživu záleží jen na tom, jak se bude chovat. Na tom, jak dlouho bude ještě Malfoye bavit mu ubližovat. Věděl to a přesto se mu podíval přímo do očí a pevným hlasem prohlásil: „Ne."

Luciovou tváří proletěl stín a jeho dlaň prudce dopadla na chlapcovu líci.

„Už nikdy, Pottere," zavrčel temně a v očích se mu zlostně blýskalo, „se mi neopovažuj odporovat." Vzápětí se jeho obličej vyhladil a hlas zjemněl. „No tak, _Harry_," protáhl mazlivě a zlehka pohladil rudé otisky svých vlastních prstů na citlivé tváři, stíraje přitom palcem několik kapek krve z rozbitého rtu. „Nechceš přece, abych ti doopravdy ublížil, že ne?"

Harry se zachvěl, oči široce rozevřené. Z nějakého důvodu byla Malfoyova něha mnohem děsivější než jeho zloba.

Neodpověděl, jen si začal třesoucími se prsty stahovat z ramen to, co zbylo z jeho košile. Bílá látka neslyšně dopadla na zem právě ve chvíli, kdy jeho pas obemkly dvě silné paže a Malfoy se naklonil k jeho uchu. „Tak je to správně, Harry…" zavrněl spokojeně a tvrdě ho k sobě přitiskl.

Harry polkl a zatímco Lucius rukama klouzal po jeho těle a jeho nehty za sebou na jemné kůži zanechávaly dlouhé rudé šrámy, měl v hlavě jedinou myšlenku. _Nedávej najevo, jak moc je ti z toho zle… nedávej mu to, co chce… nenech se jím pokořit…_

A tak se dokázal tvářit klidně, i když se k němu Malfoy tiskl tak, že ho téměř dusil, a on na svém stehně cítil jeho vzrušení, a tvářil se klidně, i když byl hůlkou připraven i o své zbývající oblečení a najednou stál před Malfoyem zcela nahý, nahý a nechráněný… ale s jistotou, že _takhle_ to nebude navždy. Jednou to přece musí skončit. Pravda, nebude to dnes. A nebude to ani zítra. Ale jednou ano. A bude to on, Harry, kdo zvítězí.

_Nedej nic najevo…_

Nespolupracoval, ale ani se nebránil, když ho Lucius obracel čelem ke stěně a dlaně mu surově tiskl na hrubou zeď. Neřekl ani slovo, když smrtijed vpáčil koleno mezi jeho stehna a nešetrně mu je roztáhl. A když do něj muž bez přípravy pronikl a násilím tak vyplnil jeho sevřené tělo, Harry jen zaťal zuby, aby nekřičel.

Teď měl navrch Lucius. Ale to se změní, o to se Harry postará. Dostane se odsud. A až se tak stane, bude toho Malfoy trpce litovat, protože ho Harry zničí tak dokonale, že si bude přát, aby se nikdy nenarodil.

_Nedej to najevo… nenech se pokořit…_


End file.
